Un nuevo comienzo
by kina-asper
Summary: Un nuevo año, viene siempre con cosas nuevas, nuevos retos, nuevas oportunidades. Todo cambia un poco desde el año pasado, a veces para bien o a veces para mal. Los guardianes están a puertas de un nuevo año y Jack descubría que para el próximo año le espera algo maravilloso.


Ha transcurrido solo un año desde la batalla contra Pitch, los niños estaban a salvo, su creencia en los guardianes fue restaurada y todo estaba en orden. En ese año los guardianes trabajaron mucho en recuperar la fe de los niños pero también se ocuparon de que su nuevo integrante, Jack Frost, se integrada con ellos, es decir, hacerlo sentir parte del equipo.

Todos fueron muy amables, Norte, Hada, Meme e incluso Conejo pasaron mucho tiempo con él y no hace falta decir que se divirtieron mucho, Jack invitaba a sus nuevos amigos a sus juegos con la nieve y el hielo. Norte, Hada y Meme disfrutaban mucho el pasar un rato con su nuevo compañero, se divertían mucho, pero no todo era tan sencillo.

Conejo fue alguien difícil con quien pasar un buen rato al inicio, aunque ya habían hecho las paces por lo que paso en la pascua de hace un año y lo que paso en la ventisca del 68, el aire entre ellos era algo tenso. A Jack le gusta mucho la idea de hacerse amigo de Conejo, divertirse con él con sus juegos, al igual que lo hacía con los demás guardianes, pero el disgusto del guardián de la esperanza sobre el frio, hizo muy difícil la situación.

Pero él no desistió en intentar formar una amistad con Conejo, fue seguido a su madriguera para ayudarle en lo que pudiera y pasar un rato charlando con él, claro que convencer a Conejo de aceptar su ayuda no fue fácil tampoco. Por la naturaleza traviesa de Jack, Conejo pensó que esto era algún tipo de jugarreta o broma. El oji azul insistió que no era nada de eso y le tomó unos días convencerlo, pero al final logró que la gigantesca liebre aceptara su ayuda.

Después de unas semanas conociéndose y charlando juntos, el ambiente entre ellos cambio, fue mucho más relajado y tranquilo, ambos hablaban mucho sobre cualquier tema que se les ocurriera. Jack considero una victoria cuando en uno de esos días en la madriguera, logró hacer reír a Conejo con uno de sus chistes.

Los demás guardianes se mostraron muy felices por la nueva relación que tenían esos dos, les preocupó mucho que ellos no pudieran llevarse bien. Fue un gran alivio ver que ahora ambos se estaban volviendo amigos.

Con el transcurso de unos meses la amistad entre ellos dos creció, volviéndolos cada vez más cercanos, pronto, todos incluyéndolos a ellos, se vieron como mejores amigos.

Pero a inicios de Noviembre, Jack notó otro cambio entre él y Conejo.

Todos los guardianes estaban en el taller de Norte, se supone que estaban allí para hacer una reunión, pero las cosas se complicaron un poco para Norte. Parece que los duendes causaron un accidente en el taller y varios de los juguetes se rompieron. Norte y los yetis estuvieron por horas tratando de salvar los juguetes que se podían reparar y construyendo nuevos para reemplazar a los rotos.

El hada de los dientes también tenía sus problemas, parecía que varias de sus pequeñas hadas se habían enfermado, y por eso ella y sus demás ayudantes tenían que trabajar el doble. Ella estaba revoloteando por todo el taller dándoles órdenes a sus hadas.

Los únicos que estaban tranquilos eran Conejo, Jack y Meme, pero como no iban a tener su reunión, el guardián de los sueños a provecho para irse a tomar una siesta a alguna parte del taller. Dejando al espíritu del invierno y al conejo de pascua solos.

Ellos estaban sentados a la orilla de una de las ventanas más grandes que tenía Santa.

Conejo estaba sentado en forma que su espalda descansara contra el marco de la puerta, sus manos estaban detrás de su cabeza, su pierna izquierda estaba doblada, mientras que la otra colgaba en el aire. Frente a él estaba Jack Frost, él estaba sentado también en el umbral de la ventana, viendo todo el caos que había.

-Vaya, mira como todo el mundo corre de un lugar a otro.

-Lo sé, tienen mucho trabajo que hacer gracias a los duendes –Comentó el enorme animal.

-¿No deberíamos de ir a ayudarlos? –Preguntó el peli blanco.

-No te preocupes, van a estar bien ellos solos –Dijo tranquilamente.

Jack siguió mirando a todos los yetis y a las hadas que iban y venían a cada segundo, los pobres de Norte y Hada tenían mucho trabajo por delante.

El chico tuvo que levantar los pies del suelo cuando unos duendes pasaron por allí, cargando algunas cajas llenas de adornos de navidad.

-Al menos los duendes también están ayudando –Jack sonrió de lado al ver a esos pequeños corriendo por el pasillo.

-Tienen que. Si no ayudan a resolver este lio que provocaron, seguro que Norte los despide.

Arriba de las cabezas de ambos guardianes había una pasarela por donde estaban corriendo cuatro duendes, ellos estaban llevando una enorme caja, iban tan rápido que dos de ellos terminaron tropezando con sus propios zapatos y la caja cayó.

-¡AY! –Al escuchar ese grito, los duendes se asomaron por la pasarela y vieron a Conejo y a Jack cubiertos con los adornos navideños que llevaban en esa caja.

-¡Oigan! ¡Tengan más cuidado! –Grito el oji verde, agitando su puño amenazadoramente hacia los duendes.

Quienes se asustaron y salieron corriendo.

-Maldición –Se quejó mientras intentaba desenredar unas serpentinas en sus orejas. Se quitó todos los adornos que se le cayeron encima y sin cuidado, los arrojó por encima de su hombro –Esos enanos solo saben meter la pata.

Se puso de pie y miró con cuidado su propio cuerpo, asegurándose que no le quedaba ningún adorno encima. Cuando no vio nada, suspiró levemente y se volteo a ver a Jack.

El nuevo guardián, estaba peleándose con algunos objetos navideños que se quedaron enredados en la punta curva de su cayado.

-A ver, déjame ayudarte –Se ofreció Conejo.

Ambos tuvieron que desenredar algunas guirnaldas, esferas navideñas, algunos listones de distintos colores que eran para adornar los regalos y muchas cosas más. Les tomó varios minutos poder quitar todo eso del cayado de Jack.

Al final, solo quedó una cosa que colgaba de la punta.

-Oye Conejo, eso es… -El chico levanto su cayado un poco por encima de sus cabezas para ver bien el ultimo objeto que seguía enredado en su cayado.

Muérdago.

Había un par de hilos que estaban amarrados en el tallo de la planta, eran de color dorado y plateado, los dos hilos estaban enredados en la punta.

Conejo y Jack se quedaron viendo por unos instantes aquella planta antes de darse cuenta que Jack había levantado tanto el cayado que estaban ahora justo debajo del muérdago.

Al darse cuenta de ello, las mejillas del peli blanco se ruborizaron por completo de un peculiar color azul, se encogió un poco de hombros y apretó con más fuerza su cayado entre las manos.

-Lo… Lo siento, no me di cuenta que lo había movido tanto –Se disculpó, iba a levantar la mano para desenredar el muérdago de allí, pero entonces una mano gris tomo suavemente su mano y la bajo lentamente.

-Escucha, sé que esto es algo incómodo pero será mejor que lo hagamos –Dijo casi en un susurro Conejo.

-¿Qué?

-Mira, a Norte le importa mucho las tradiciones sobre su fiesta y aun que él no se allá dado cuenta de que estamos debajo de esta cosa, varios yetis ya lo han hecho –Al decir esto, Jack movió sus ojos hacia todo el alboroto que había en el taller. Los yetis seguían trabajando pero muchos de ellos los estaban viendo de reojo, sin duda se habían dado cuenta de su situación –Si no lo hacemos, le dirán a Norte y ni tú y ni yo queremos pasar las siguientes horas soportando un regaño, ¿cierto?

Jack no tenía que pensarlo, no quería que le dieran un sermón por algo como esto, pero Conejo era su mejor amigo, no podía besarlo… ¿No es así?

-Bueno… Entiendo pero… etto…

Jack no supo que pasó después que comenzó a tartamudear. Recuerda que Conejo tomo su mejilla izquierda con la mano y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que sintió un beso en la comisura del labio.

Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Conejo ya había regresado a su asiento y regresaba a la misma posición de un principio.

-Perdona por eso amigo –Se disculpó el oji verde.

-De…Descuida –Jack notó que los yetis dejaron de verlos y volvieron a ocuparse exclusivamente en su labor.

El muchacho logró desatar el muérdago después de unos minutos de luchar contra los hilos pero su mente estaba en otra parte.

Y es que… A pesar que estuvo bastante aturdido y confundido mientras eso pasaba… Ese beso se sintió muy bien. No entendía por qué se sintió así, pero por breve que fue… Lo disfruto mucho.

Al transcurso de ese mes, lo ocurrido en el taller gracias a ese muérdago, se quedó pegado en la mente de Jack, por más que intentaba alejar su mente de ese recuerdo, siempre regresaba. Recordaba bien el rose de los labios de Conejo contra los suyos, la manera que su corazón golpeo su pecho con tanta fuerza que parecía querer salir de su cuerpo y aunque no se vio a sí mismo el rostro, estaba seguro que su cara había adquirido ese peculiar tono azul que solo le daba cuando sentía una increíble vergüenza.

Todos estos pensamientos y recuerdos le hicieron sentir mariposas en su estómago.

Como era Noviembre, el invierno recién comenzaba, pensó que algo de trabajo distraería su mente, pero se equivocó, en realidad, sus pensamientos fueron distrayéndolo mucho de su labor, se tuvo que obligar a sí mismo en ignorar sus pensamientos para ponerse a trabajar.

Cuando llegó la navidad en Diciembre, Jack se tomó un descanso y fue al polo. Hada le contó que Norte siempre invitaba a todos los guardianes a su hogar para que celebraran todos juntos su fiesta.

Jack aceptó, teniendo la secreta esperanza de ver a Conejo, por todo el trabajo extra que tuvo que hacer para expandir el invierno por el hemisferio, apenas y ha tenido tiempo para verlo a él o alguno de sus amigos. Pero lamentablemente sus esperanzas fueron en vano, en todo el día y toda la noche Conejo no apareció, pero era de imaginarse, a él no le agradaba la navidad, era obvio pensar que el no asistiría.

Sufrió una gran desilusión cuando no pudo verlo.

Su mente y corazón se sentían muy confundidos pero después de esa noche, todo finalmente estuvo claro.

Al pensar tan constantemente en ese beso, las sensaciones que vivió cuando ocurrió, la gran desilusión de no poder verlo y el gran deseo de poder hacerlo.

Logro comprenderlo todo.

Estaba enamorado.

El muchacho no supo bien que pensar ante el descubrimiento de sus propios sentimientos. Era la primera vez en sus trecientos años de edad que se sentía atraído por alguien, ni siquiera estaba seguro si alguna vez en su vida humana se enamoró.

No sabía bien que hacer ahora, pero se sentía más tranquilo al entender sus sentimientos.

Se encontraba en la cuidad donde vivían Jaime y sus amigos, pero en lugar de ir a verlos, se fue a la plaza de la cuidad, se sentó en uno de los techos de las casas y se quedó mirando a las personas, todos se veían felices y muy emocionados, los niños corrían por la calle riendo y haciendo sonar unos silbatos. Jack notó a varias personas cargando algunos pequeños petardos o cohetes en las manos o en unas bolsas, pero también había otros que llevaban grandes bolsas llenas de comida y/o frituras.

Hoy era el último día de Diciembre, lo que significa que llegaba una de las fiestas más grandes de cada año.

El año nuevo.

En casi cada ciudad que ha visto, todos estaban preparándose para esta noche, todos llevaban todo tipo de comida, pequeños cohetes para divertirse, entre otras cosas. Había escuchado a un sin número de personas hablar sobre lo maravilloso que sería el próximo año y las cosas que tenían preparado para esta noche.

El chico de ojos azules solo se quedó recostado en el techo sin prestar atención a los humanos, solo cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la suave y fresca brisa que corría por toda la cuidad.

-Esta noche será genial, me invitaron como a unas veinte fiestas –Escuchó una voz femenina y muy joven, justo al frente de la casa donde se encontraba ahora.

-Oh vamos, es imposible en serio te hallan invitado a tantas fiestas –Dijo otra voz femenina en forma burlona –Pero más importante que todas esas fiestas, ¿Ya le preguntaste a él si quiere ir a una?

-De hecho, el mismo me invito a una de esas fiestas –Dijo la primera voz sumamente emocionada y feliz.

-¡Genial! Felicidades amiga pero dime, ¿Crees que podrás conseguir un beso de el antes de la media noche?

-Eso espero, tengo que hacerlo o esperar hasta el próximo año –Dijo preocupada.

Jack abrió a medias un ojo, ¿Por qué esas chicas estaban tan preocupadas por recibir un beso esta noche?

-¿Estas segura que esa leyenda es cierta? –Pregunto con ansiedad.

-Absolutamente, la leyenda cuenta que si besas a la persona que te gusta justo a media noche, su amor durada para toda la eternidad –Explico la segunda voz.

-Espero que tengas razón.

Después de esa última frase, se escuchó solo unos pasos alejándose.

El espíritu del invierno miraba como esas jóvenes se iban. Su mente fue repitiendo las palabras que una de ellas había dicho.

-Si besas a la persona que te gusta justo en la media noche, su amor durada para toda la eternidad –Citó el mismo Jack.

Su mente se quedó meditando sobre la discusión de esas chicas mientras abandonaba la cuidad, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando a su lado paso volando a toda velocidad Hada.

-¡WOW!

Al oír esa exclamación, el hada de los dientes se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

-¡Jack! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vamos! ¡Que llegamos tarde! –Gritó tomando la mano del peli blanco y saliendo nuevamente volando lo más rápido que podían sus alas.

-¡Hada! ¡Aguarda! ¿A dónde vamos?

-¡Al polo! ¡La fiesta ya debió de haber comenzado!

-¿Fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta? –Fue cuando Hada se detuvo de golpe.

-¿No te habíamos contado? –Preguntó confundida.

-¿Contarme de qué?

-Oh vaya, lo siento Jack –Se disculpó cortésmente –Es que Norte organizó una gran fiesta para celebrar el año nuevo en su taller, invitará a todos los espíritus y seres místicos que conocemos.

-Espera, ¿Dijiste a todos los espíritus? –Preguntó un poco alterado.

-Así es, por eso tenemos que darnos prisa. Sé que aún no es media noche, pero la fiesta será de todo el día de hoy y toda la noche, ¡Estamos muy retrasados!

Reanudaron su carrera hacia el polo al recordar el atraso.

Al llegar al polo, Jack quedo impresionado por la gran cantidad de inmortales que ya estaban en el taller.

-¡Hada! ¡Jack! ¿Dónde habían estado? –Norte les recibió con un gran abrazo a ambos.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, es que varios niños perdieron sus dientes antes de lo previsto –Se excusó Hada –Por cierto, Jack no sabía nada de la fiesta, creí que le dirías.

-Ah… si… Jejeje Perdona Jack, se me olvido por completo –Dijo algo apenado.

-No importa –Desvió la mirada hacia todos los invitados –Pero me sorprende la cantidad de gente que hay.

-¿Eh? ¿Te parecen muchos? Pero si no han llegado todos los invitados –Dijo sonriente Santa.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó el adolecente.

-Así es, ahora vamos, todo el mundo está esperando -Los guardianes del asombro y los recuerdos fueron directamente hacia los invitados, felices de ver a sus viejos amigos.

Jack por otra parte, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, después de trecientos años de estar solo, estar rodeado de personas que podían verlo, escucharlo e incluso tocarlo, sería demasiado para él.

Pensó en salir de allí, pero una voz borró ese pensamiento por completo.

-Hace bastante que no nos vemos –Sus ojos azules miraron al dueño de esa voz -¿Cuándo fue que llegaste?

El espíritu del hielo y la nieve sonrió suavemente al ver delante de él, al conejo de pascua.

-llegué hace poco, bueno, Hada me trajo en realidad, nadie me dijo sobre esta fiesta.

-¿En serio? –Parpadeo un par de veces –Bien, al menos Hada logró encontrarte a tiempo -Le regaló una sonrisa.

Jack nuevamente sintió como sus mejillas cambiaban de color, pero le sonrió también en respuesta, se sentía muy cómodo al estar junto al guardián de ojos verdes a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

Pero luego él se volteo hacia un grupo de espíritus que lo estaban saludando.

-Ven, te presentare a unos amigos –Puso su mano suavemente en el hombro del adolecente para invitarlo a seguirlo.

-Eh… Es… Está bien –No podía evitar sentirse o actuar tímidamente.

Los amigos de Conejo eran espíritus de la naturaleza, todos se veían muy felices de ver a Conejo, pero se notaron un poco tensos cuando conocieron a Jack, pero aparentaron estar tranquilos. Como ellos eran mayormente espíritus de la fauna, el invierno era algo muy poco de su agrado ya que este destruía sus hermosas plantas.

El adolecente de cabello blanco notó con facilidad la rigidez de esos espíritus, se sintió un poco mal por eso, pero entendía su reacción.

Intentó pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Conejo. Quería hablar con él, pero siempre había alguien que los interrumpía y robaba la atención del guardián de la esperanza.

Terminó por apartarse de Conejo cuando un grupo se acercó a ellos y prácticamente rodeo a Conejo, dejando a un lado a Jack, el chico intento llamar la atención de su amigo, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con todos los invitados.

Triste, se alejó del grupo y fue a sentarse en uno de los muebles que había. Su mente volvió a pensar sobre la conversación de esas chicas.

Un beso a media noche…

Sabía que era una locura, no podía confesarle sus sentimientos y luego le pidiera que lo besara para que supuestamente sus sentimientos fueran para siempre.

-Pensaría que estoy loco –Murmuro para sí mismo.

-Hola –Levantó la cabeza para ver quien le hablaba –Tu eres Jack Frost, ¿No?

-Ah, sí, soy yo.

-Que bien, he estado buscándote desde hace un rato. Es un placer conocerte –Aquella persona le sonrió ampliamente y le extendió la mano.

Un poco sorprendido, levanto la mano para darle un suave apretón.

-Es un gusto -Contesto sonriendo levemente.

-Lo mismo digo, puedes venir conmigo por favor, tengo unos amigos que también quieren concerté.

Jack no estaba muy seguro de cómo responder a esa petición. Volteo su cabeza hacia la dirección donde Conejo seguía rodeado de sus amigos, se notaba que él lo estaba pasando muy bien.

… _No creo que el note que si me voy un rato…. –_Pensó decaídamente.

-Claro, está bien –Le contesto al espíritu delante de él. Con una gran sonrisa, el llevo a Jack hacia un gran grupo de espíritus, El peli blanco reconoció a varios de ellos como criaturas mitológicas de distintas culturas del mundo. Cuando lo vieron, todos se acercaron para conocerlo.

Todos fueron muy amables y amistosos. Y de hecho a varios les agrado mucho Jack.

Todos lo felicitaron por ser el guardián de la diversión y como ayudo a derrotar a Pitch pero también le hicieron varias preguntas, como por ejemplo, ¿Cómo lo derrotaron? ¿Cuántos creyentes tenia ahora que era un guardián? ¿Qué tan fuertes eran sus poderes? ¿Cómo se llevaba con los demás guardianes?

El chico estaba muy abrumado por toda esa atención, pero hizo lo que pudo para contestarles a todos.

Ya era como las once y media de la noche y milagrosamente, Jack logro escapar de la multitud de inmortales, Se escondió en una gran viga que estaba en el techo, se sentó en ella, oculto de los ojos de todos los invitados y de los demás anfitriones del a fiesta.

Se asomó a ver a Norte, Hada, Meme y a Conejo, conversando y divirtiéndose con todo el mundo. Los yetis y duendes llevaban bandejas llenas de comida y se los ofrecían a los invitados. Algunos de ellos estaban bailando al ritmo de una música que había sonado desde que inicio la fiesta. Todos estaban divirtiéndose mucho.

Él se preguntó por un momento si sería una buena idea confesar sus sentimientos, nada le decía que Conejo los aceptaría, aunque tampoco nada le decía que los rechazaría, después de todo, ambos eran muy buenos amigos ahora y no dudaba que Conejo ahora le quería pero no estaba seguro si el podía quererlo de la misma manera que él.

Se rio de sí mismo.

-Caray, sueno como toda una chica –Se elevó suavemente de la viga y salió volando hacia unas escaleras que lo llevarían a la planta alta, siguió subiendo y subiendo hasta llegar al último piso del taller. Allá arriba no encontró a nadie, todo el mundo se encontraba en la primera planta, celebrando el año nuevo.

En el último piso, encontró un viejo cuarto que parecía que ahora lo usaban como una pequeña bodega, había muchas cajas de distintos tamaños, caminó entre ellas hasta llegar a la única ventana de la habitación, la abrió de par en par y se sentó en el marco de esta.

Sonrió al ver como la nieve brillaba gracias a toda la luz que provenía del taller, el cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban intensamente junto con la luna, era una noche preciosa.

Sin miedo, se inclinó hacia adelante para terminar cayendo.

Miro hacia el cielo, sonriendo mientras a su lado, observó como la pared del edificio parecía ir subiendo hacia el cielo. A medio camino el invocó al viento.

Una gélida briza lo atrapó en el aire, sin borrar la expresión de su rostro, voló alejándose del taller, pero en lugar de irse de allí, aterrizó en la nieve, estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros alejado del edificio, pero aun podía ver la construcción desde donde estaba. Caminó un poco hacia una gran roca y se sentó en la cima de ella, estaba de espaldas contra la luz que irradiaba el taller, miró el gran desierto congelado delante de él, a sus ojos, era una hermosa vista.

Se sentía mucho más tranquilo ahora que se encontraba solo.

Se preguntó qué hora era, seguramente no faltaba mucho para la media noche.

Suspiró profundamente. No podía hacerlo, no esta noche al menos, le diría a Conejo sus sentimientos, pero no creía que pudiera hacerlo hoy y menos si en serio quería probar si aquella leyenda era cierta.

-Tal vez el próximo año –Pasó su mano por su cabello.

Pasaron unos diez minutos en los cuales, solo escuchó el sonido del viento, combinado con la lejana música de la fiesta, pensó que debía regresar, al menos para despedir a los invitados cuando la fiesta terminara, pero hasta entonces, quería quedarse aquí afuera.

Podría quizás…

-Hasta que al fin te encuentro –Saltó del susto al escuchar esa conocida voz. Se volteo para ver a Conejo caminando hacia él desde uno de los túneles que había abierto en la nieve.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Preguntó impresionado por verlo allí afuera.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo, te he estado buscando por todas partes, creí que te habías ido –Expresó molesto.

-Lo siento, es que… Había demasiadas personas, estaba algo abrumado –Agachó la cabeza al notar la irritación de su compañero –Perdona.

Volvió a sorprenderse cuando sintió una mano acariciando tiernamente su cabeza.

-Está bien, pero al menos debiste avisarme que saldrías a tomar aire, me asustaste –Se sentó junto a él.

-¿Te asuste? Jamás creí que el imponente conejo de pascua se preocupara tanto por mí –Dijo burlonamente pero con una sonrisa suave.

-No te creas la gran cosa niño –Revolvió todo el cabello del chico juguetonamente. Ambos rieron por un rato antes de ver hacia el cielo y contemplar las estrellas.

-Dime, ¿Cuánto falta para media noche? –Preguntó Jack.

-Casi nada, solo unos minutos. Los yetis ya están preparando los fuegos artificiales para cuando sea media noche –Ambos se voltearon hacia el taller. No podían ver bien por la gran distancia, pero habían varios yetis poniendo los cohetes en posición para el gran final.

-Sera mejor que regresemos, todos deben de estar esperándonos –Contesto Conejo. Iba a bajar de la roca cuando noto que el adolecente a su lado ni se inmuto.

-Me gustaría quedarme aquí afuera, pero si quieres volver, puedes hacerlo –Mostró una sonrisa aun cuando por dentro estaba deprimido al separarse de él, nuevamente.

Pero haciendo lo opuesto a lo que Jack pensó, Conejo volvió a sentarse junto a él.

Él quiso preguntarle por qué no se iba de regreso, pero prefirió no decir nada, no quería quejarse del hecho que Conejo se quedaría a su lado, al menos por un tiempo más.

Ambos se vieron por un momento y se sonrieron mutuamente.

El silencio gobernó entre ellos por un par de minutos antes de escuchar un fuerte ruido, sonaba como si proviniera de un reloj.

-¿Que fue eso? –El oji azul miro hacia todas direcciones, buscando el origen de ese ruido.

-Relájate, son las primeras tonadas del reloj, cuando llegue a la décima segunda tonada, será oficialmente año nuevo

-Ah –Dijo sencillamente en respuesta.

La segunda tonada se hizo sonar.

-Oye Jack, discúlpame por haberte dejado solo en la fiesta –Se acarició la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras se disculpaba.

-Descuida, no fue tu culpa. Se ve que tienes muchos amigos.

La tercera tonada resonó.

-Pero desde hace semanas que no nos veíamos –Se quejó.

La cuarta sonó.

-Pero eso fue culpa mía no tuya –Dijo –No estaba haciendo bien mi deber y terminé por trabajar el doble para compensar. Soy yo el que debería de disculparse. Lo siento.

La quinta.

-Dime, fuiste a la fiesta de navidad –Pregunto de la nada Conejo.

La sexta.

-Si… Yo… Para… Serte sincero, esperaba verte allí. Qué tonto soy, ¿Cierto? Como pude pensar que irías a una fiesta de navidad –Intentó burlarse de sí mismo, pero se detuvo al notar lo cabizbajo que estaba el otro.

La séptima.

-Jamás he ido a esas fiestas y como pensé que no irías por tu trabajo, con mayor razón no tenía sentido que fuera… De haber sabido que estarías allí, hubiera ido.

La octava.

El silencio se escuchó nuevamente entre ellos. Las mejillas de Jack otra vez estaban de un intenso color azul.

La novena.

El corazón de Jack le golpeó violentamente el pecho cuando Conejo levanto la vista y ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos.

La décima.

-Yo… Ehm…

La décima primera.

-Creo… Que ya van a iniciar –Intento desviar la conversación.

La décima segunda.

-Jack…

Se escuchó el sonido agudo de los cohetes yendo hacia el cielo, seguido por unos estridentes estallidos, el cielo fue tiñéndose de distintos colores. Todos en la fiesta, gritaban emocionados al ver los fuegos, pero el auténtico espectáculo ocurría en otra parte.

El sonido ensordecedor de los fuegos artificiales fueron ignorados completamente por los guardianes de la esperanza y la diversión. Ya eran las doce de la noche, oficialmente era año nuevo y en ese preciso momento, la leyenda de aquel beso se hizo verdadera.

Jack Frost nuevamente no supo cuando ocurrió, pero su barbilla estaba siendo sujetada por los dedos de Conejo y sus labios estaban conectados.

Se separaron lentamente.

Jack estaba en una pérdida total de palabras, no estaba seguro si esto fuera real.

-Sé que esto es muy imprevisto y que… no hace mucho que somos amigos pero… En serio, te extrañe mucho en estas semanas, deseaba mucho verte y… -Dejo escapar un suspiro rápido. Acercó un poco más su rostro con el de Jack para posar sus frentes juntas –Me gustas mucho Jack y… En verdad me gustaría que fuéramos más que solo amigos. Así que… ¿Qué me dices?

El pecho de Jack le dolía mucho, su corazón le golpeaba tan violentamente, pero también sintió una gigantesca alegría invadiéndolo. No necesitaba pensarlo y mucho menos.

De un movimiento rápido, abrazo a Conejo, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Me encantaría –Le contesto alegremente. Sintió los fuertes brazos, de ahora su pareja, alrededor de su delgado cuerpo.

Sé que quedaron afuera todo el tiempo en que duraron los fuegos artificiales. Los brazos de Conejo jamás soltaron el cuerpo del espíritu del invierno, se quedaron juntos contemplando aquel espectáculo por un largo tiempo.

Jack estaba muy feliz acurrucado contra el pecho de Conejo, este año iniciaba mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado y estaba ansioso por ver qué más iba a ocurrir en él, en especial si iba a estar al lado de Conejo.

Era un nuevo año y con el iniciaba un nuevo amor.


End file.
